doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Akte X
thumb|290px Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (Originaltitel: The X-Files) ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die in der Zeit von 1993 bis 2002 produziert und gesendet wurde. Im Stile einer Krimiserie werden Science-Fiction-, Fantasy- und Horror-Elemente miteinander verbunden; die Serie gilt damit als ein wichtiger Begründer des Mysterygenres in seiner heutigen Form. Bis 2002 entstanden in neun Staffeln 202 Folgen der Serie. Im März 2015 wurde eine Fortsetzung der Serie in Form von sechs neuen Episoden angekündigt. Handlung Im Zentrum stehen die FBI-Agenten Dana Scully und Fox Mulder, die unter ihrem Vorgesetzten FBI Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner mysteriöse Fälle aufklären sollen. Zu Beginn der Serie wird Scully dem eigenbrötlerischen Mulder zugeteilt, um dessen Arbeit an den X-Akten besser überwachen zu können. Mulder und Scully haben stark unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von ihrer Arbeit: Mulder ist von der Existenz Außerirdischer und UFOs überzeugt und hängt darüber hinaus Verschwörungstheorien an. Scully dagegen denkt und arbeitet nach wissenschaftlichen Methoden und zieht daher die Ideen Mulders häufig in Zweifel. Im Verlauf der Serie entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft, die am Ende der Serie zu einer Liebesbeziehung wird. Akte X bei Doctor Who Mehrfach wird diese Serie im Doctor Who-Universum erwähnt: *In der Torchwood-Episode End of Days bezeichnet Andy Davidson Captain Jack Harkness und Gwen Cooper als Mulder und Scully. *In der Episode Sleeper nennt Owen Harper Gwen Cooper Agent Scully. *In der SJA-Episode The Lost Boy meint Alan Jackson zu seiner Tochter Maria, dass dieses "X-Files-Zeug" neu für ihn sei. *In der SJA-Episode The Vault of Secrets suchen Ocean Waters und Melvin Minton nach Aliens, woraufhin Clyde Langer sie ebenfalls Mulder und Scully nennt. *In dem Hörspiel Peri and the Piscon Paradox lebt Peri Brown im Jahr 2009 in Los Angeles und trifft auf ihr jüngeres Ich und den Fünften Doctor. Sie gibt vor, für die X-Akten zu arbeiten. Der Doctor lässt sich nicht täuschen und meint, er möge die Serie, allerdings nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als David Duchovny (Darsteller des Agent Mulder) ausstieg. *Liam McShane, der jüngere Bruder von Ace, ist Fan der Serie (The Rapture) *In der Kurzgeschichte Housewarming fragt Sarah Jane Smith den in einem Spuckhaus ermittelnden Mike Yates, warum er nicht Mulder und Scully gerufen habe. *In einer alternativen Zeitline erklärt Lizzie Corrigan Maxwell Edison, dass ihre Kollegen der Psychic Investigation Group (PIG) Fans der Serie sind (The Eternal Summer) *In dem Comic Endgame kommentiert der Achte Doctor Maxwell Edisons Suche mit "Die Wahrheit ist da draußen" (The truth is out there) - ein Leitspruch der Serie Akte X. *In dem Hörspiel The Nemonite Invasion gibt Donna Noble vor, gemeinsam mit dem Doctor für die X-Akten zu arbeiten. *In dem Comic The Screams of Death vergleicht Amy sich und den Doctor mit Mulder und Scully. *Izzy Sinclair schenkt Maxwell Edison zum 60. Geburtag die gesamte Serie Akte X auf Blu-Ray (The Stockbridge Showdown). *Im Roman Bullet Time meint Sarah Jane Smith während ihrer Ermittlungen im Jahr 1997 in Hongkong, sie sei "weder Mulder noch Scully". En:The X-Files Kategorie:TV-Serie